


Impressions, by Amethystina (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar isn't the least bit impressed by their temporary tech guy. Jensen is irresponsible, loud, and downright obnoxious, and Cougar dislikes him from the start. He knows it's harsh, but the military isn't a playground — and Jacob Jensen clearly doesn't belong.</p>
<p>But even before their mission is over Cougar realizes that first impressions are not to be trusted. And there is a lot more to Jensen than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions, by Amethystina (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034857) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



[](http://postimage.org/)   


[Download here from Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/icr5g3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! I've enjoyed participating in Ante-up! I'm on Tumblr, come over [here](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com) and check me out!


End file.
